


Drama Rules of Love

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drama Louis, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Pet Names, larry - Freeform, smut ?, the arts, zarry - Freeform, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Harry stared at Louis. His crush was wearing an green oversized jumper and it was giving the lad some sweater paws, “ I heard that hackers have stolen a copy of Pirates of Caribbean..."Or a highschool AU where Harry has a crush on Louis but he has a crush on Harry's friend ( prompt sent by @softinybabie on my twitter)





	Drama Rules of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

High school was the place where all dreams came true or was that Hollywood? High school, the place where friends are made and friends are lost. High school was that place everyone had a label in which they belonged to.

The whole idea behind it was very stereotypical and dated like those high school movies where the nerd girl tries to be popular. Or you have those movies where the nerd falls for the captain of the football team.

River View Secondary School broke that stereotype somewhat, but the popular kids in school were likeable.

Harry was the captain of all school activities. Zayn was the artist kid while Liam and Niall were on the football team. Then Louis was the drama kid who was always got the lead in every school play. The eighteen year old wanted to be a drama teacher.

Walking through the halls of R.V secondary, you would notice the following things; Zayn sitting on the floor by his locker with his sketch book in his hands and Louis yelling at the lower forms to join his school play.

Harry walked into the school looking like a hot mess. His alarm went off late and he forgot to iron his clothes. Also he did not have time to brush his hair and flat iron it so he let his natural curls do whatever they wanted to do.

Students were mumbling to their friends about Harry. It was not typical to see Harry looking so messy. The boy took pride in the appearance (besides today) and he felt like most people should.

Zayn’s eyes wander at his curly haired friend swearing beside him. The poor boy could not get his locker open,” Harry…It’s 160998.” He laughed at his friend when he kicked his locker and slid down to see next to him,” What’s wrong, Styles? Like rough morning with Gemma or had a last minute wanking session?”

Harry turned and stared at Zayn,” You are such a dick, you know? I wasn’t doing that. I overslept because Gemma turned off my alarm and I had to ask Mrs. Nancy from across to street for a ride.” He leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder,” She brought all her cats with us and called me her grandson. On the bright side, I got a new job as a cat sitter.”

Zayn tries pushes the curly haired boy off his shoulder, but fails, “ Isn’t she like forty five? But Harry the cat sitter. You should put that on your Uni form, bet that would be something extra, yeah?”

Harry thinks for a moment about it,” Nah, It’s pretty lame.” He shakes his head and sees Louis talking to Liam at the end of the hallway.

 

Liam was trying his utter best to ignore his best friend. Louis was that drama kid and being so involved in drama, his lovely teacher blessed him in directing this year’s play. But things were hard, as no one wanted to join.

Louis being himself wanted to use his charm to get Liam to join, if Liam joined then everyone will.

The tiny boy had his hands on Liam’s shoulder,” C’mon Liam, Join the drama club for me please.” Louis removed his hands and leaned on his friend’s shoulder,” Please join or I would tell your mum that you did weed with Zayn.”

Liam pushed off his friend,” You smoked with us also Louis. Why don’t you ask Harry? I mean, he has been on every school club besides drama. And since he’s friends with Zayn, maybe you can hang out with him.”

Louis blinks slowly before letting out a squeal,” That’s fucking brilliant, Liam. It’s a win-win for me because I get to talk to Zayn and get a member for my play.”  
Louis proceeds to run towards Zayn and Harry.

 

After Louis broke into the staff room and went into the principal’s office. The eighteen year old made an announcement threating to expose them if they did not join his drama production or club. Louis was one of those persons who were a good liar.

How could a teen have so much information on the entire student body? The fact was that he had nothing but no one had to know.

Louis waited for kids to come rushing into the drama room to try out for his play. He waited for another thirty minutes and so far only six kids came. Those kids auditioned for minor roles and Louis was not picky (even though he really was) gave them parts.

He took a deep breath out and looked at the wooden clock on the wall. Louis’ two free periods were almost over and he had not found someone for his lead. The boy lets out a groan as he still looked at the clock.

His vision soon gets blocked by a tall curly haired boy named Harry. Louis was a bit surprised that Harry came; sure the boy took part in everything besides sports but never drama. Harry smiles and pulls a seat to sit in front of him.

Harry looks at his forehead and not his eyes. He knows that he would make a fool out of him,” Hi, I came to audition for the part of Larry. I already memorised some of his lines.” He uncrosses his legs and sits upright,” I really loved the play and the twist it has. It was really good and it would mean the world to me to be a part of this play.”

Louis hums as he raises his eyebrows at Harry’s mention of wanting to join the part. He did not know even know if Harry could act and if he does not choose Harry, he would have to hold auditions again.

He was a bit pissed off at the poor turnout. Niall and Liam did not even show up like they say they would, but then again he could always force his friends to work backstage for him.

Louis loudly cracks his knuckles, hoping to look intimating, “Then act, Harold,” He points at the stage and grabs the chair he was sitting on and walks on the stage. He pulls a prop table from the side of the stage and pushes it towards the centre,” Bring your chair and step on the stage. I wanna see what you have, white boy. “

Louis puts random objects on the table. He turns his head to see Harry standing where he left him.” Now would be nice, seeing that my last free period is almost over,” He says slamming a book on the table.

Harry runs up the stage steps and places the chair where Louis pointed him to place it.

“ That’s more like it,” Louis says as he sits on the chair he brought earlier on the stage.” Sit white boy, I don’t bite…hard. We are going to read scene six , the one where Larry gets taken into questioning.”

Harry flips his script to the scene and looks over his line quickly, “ I’m ready whenever you are, Louis.” Harry takes a deep breath in as he waits for Louis’ clue to start.

“Explain to us why you’re here?” Louis askes as he gets up to face Harry. He takes a piece of rolled up paper to resent a cigarette. Harry remains quiet and starts breathing a bit loudly, “I asked you a question. Answer it.”

Harry looks in the other direction just like it says in his script.

Louis spoke again with more dominance, “I asked you a question, Larry.” He pulls Harry’s face in his direction, “Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”  
He releases Harry’s face.

He spits on Louis, well pretends to, “ I didn’t kill him. He was my prince and I was his. I went home after the ball and I saw him in the morning dead in his bed. We had fun. We danced all night. Why would I kill my prince?”

Louis blows invisible smoke in Harry’s face, “ Mr. Winston was a wealthy man, perhaps you killed him to get some money. You married him after two months of knowing him. It isn’t such a far thought of you murdering him. “Louis could not help but smirk,” One of our witnesses said that you told her that you would kill for mon-“

“So that means that I killed my prince?” Harry interrupts Louis and leaned back, sitting upright again,” I loved him. I s-still love him. I won’t kill him, you are trying to twist my words and it isn’t working. And you will be hearing from my lawyer, sir.”

Louis stays a bit quiet for a moment. Harry’s good and he did not want to tell the boy. Harry took part in everything minus sports and drama. Was Harry taking part was to boost up his raking in the school or did he do it just for Louis?

Louis walks behind him, he puts his hands on his shoulders, “Well done white boy, you got the main lead. The next two months are going to be hell. “ He stares at Harry before walking down the stage steps,” Remember that every free period you have, you have to come in the drama room. Also could you ask Zayn to meet me here tomorrow during fifth period for some help with the set.”

“Sure no problem,” Harry replies as he stands to put away the props Louis brought on stage when they were doing their scene.

 

 

Zayn came to the drama room during fifth period just like Louis asked yesterday. Zayn was the Art kid in school; it did not surprise the Bradford boy that Louis asked for help with his set. It also worked in Zayn’s advantage as he could put take pictures of his work and put in his portfolio.

Louis had other plans with Zayn. He had fallen in love with him. He was a sucker for his long eyelashes and god-like features since he first saw him.

Some would have never guessed that Louis was shy around Zayn with his drama background. Everyone saw him as the loud, funny and bold drama kid. He supposed that no one knew the between being yourself and portraying a character.

He was just like anyone else who had a crush on a fit boy. He was shy and thought he would say something stupid when he talked to him.

The tiny boy felt like he was not good enough for Zayn or deserved to be with him.

Zayn knew that his best friend had a crush on Louis. He was going to play matchmaker and his plan was clever. He was going to tell the pair to meet him for lunch and then he would not show up.

Therefore, making both Louis and Harry speak to one another.

Lunch time came and the pair saw no Zayn. Louis thought that he finally scored a date with the hottest guy in school, while Harry just thought his friend was being a dick.

It was awkward since the two boys just sat in silence. Harry did not know how to spark up a conversion with his long-time crush. Maybe he could tell some knock knock jokes or some puns. Puns are cool, right?

Harry stared at Louis. His crush was wearing an green oversized jumper and it was giving the lad some sweater paws, “ I heard that hackers have stolen a copy of Pirates of Caribbean and they’re holding it for ransom. They could release this movie illegally. I guess you could say it’s a pirated video.”

He sees Louis shaking his head but smiling. He takes it as a sign to keep going,” Dear lord, they’re holding Pirates of the Caribbean for ransom…sounds to me like they’re charging an arm and a peg. If Disney pays this ransom, they could go into Johnny Debt. If-“

“Okay I get it Mr. Dad Jokes, your jokes suck ass, you know?” Louis interrupts him as much as he hates to admit Harry did make him laugh, and forget about Zayn standing him up,” Where’s your friend?” He pretends he did not notice Harry pouting.

“ He just texted me and said that he got has to finish something for his project or some shit.”

 

 

Zayn’s plan to set up Louis and Harry every lunch-time did not stop that day. It turned into a daily habit, the seventeen year old got Louis’ friends Niall and Liam in on it.

Louis got used to being stood up by Zayn and he gave up trying to ask the boy out. Within those two months, Louis grew very fond of Harry. He loved his awful jokes and curly hair. He really loved how kind Harry was to everyone, and he understood why everyone liked Harry so much.

Harry’s crush on Louis grew without those two months also. He loved how Louis would walk him to every class or how he would listen to him ramble about random things.

Harry felt that he was in love with Louis and despite being just sixteen years old -- he knew he wanted to spend his life with him.

Maybe it was just a silly high school crush and it would pass. Harry knew it was much more than that.  
Since it was opening night, Harry knew it was time to make his move.

He was never a bold person. He was that person who loved being in the background which was ironic since he took part in so many clubs.

 

 

The play went smoothly; Louis felt happy and was buzzing at the turnout. Harry did amazing in his role and so did the rest of the cast.

Louis had to give the vote of thanks. He thanked his drama teacher, his family and Harry. He spoke about how Harry was his rock and had such zeal to learn how to act.

Harry looked at his crush behind the stage curtains with a smile. He gathered his cast members together and called Liam to get the champagne. It was a night of celebrating and he wanted Louis to feel like a king.

Niall teased him about being in love for trying to have such a big party. Liam just told Harry that this Friday night was supposed to be shared between the two of them, and not the entire cast.

Louis saw Harry sitting alone backstage by himself on the floor,” Why are you on the floor, curly?” He patted Harry’s curly hair,” You should be partying with your castmates. Why are you all alone?”

He took a seat next to Harry.

Harry stares forward and hums. He turns to look at Louis’ beautiful blue eyes,” I was waiting for you-“ He paused to grab the red rose from his back pocket, handing to Louis,” For you, Lou.”

Louis blushes and mumbles a thank you. He looks at Harry again and his pretty pink lips. He wonders if he should lean in and kiss him. Harry just looks so gorgeous sitting there, the forgotten dim lights shined directly on him.

The lights just emphasized his beauty if that was possible.

Louis cupped Harry’s face in his right hand. Harry leans into Louis’ touch, closing his eyes. He was under a trance. Almost like if he was high off Louis.

“You’re so beautiful, my Angel.” Louis says softly as Harry opens his eyes slowly. Harry feels the heat being emitted from his cheeks. He closes his eyes again,” You’re like a pretty rose but even more beautiful with your baby soft skin, and your pretty smile.”

Louis tilts Harry’s chin and gently kisses him. Harry opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, which causes Louis to smile against his lips.

Louis bites Harry’s lower lip and pulls away from the kiss. Harry’s lips were already pink and swollen. Harry feels like soft and airy like he is on a cloud floating in the sky.

“Please, kiss me again.” Harry pleads as he touches his lips. He was in awe at the fact that his crush just kissed him.

“It would be my pleasure, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
